


Embarrassed

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic where Karkat and kanaya are shopping and Rose walks by making kanaya embarrassed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassed

These people cared too much. About looks, about image, about appearance, about fashion. 

In short, Kanaya fit right in. 

You were sitting in a food court, Kanaya practically giddy from her purchases. She was talking to you about how excited she was to design new outfits, and how significantly more excited she was to wear said new outfits. 

On the other hand, you had tried on too many clothes in the past two hours, and were perfectly content with never wearing new clothes again. (Of course Kanaya would never let that happen.)

You saw her line of sight shift and her smile fade. Curious to what she was looking at, you voiced your question. (Please not let it be another store you just _had_ to hit).

“Hot girl,” her voice a whisper, a blush spreading rapidly spreading across her face. 

Before you could even say anything, she told you “Shut up” got up. You watched her approach the girl and the two easily started talking. 

Some how you had a feeling you would be the one to drag all these damn bags back to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request?? HMU [here](terezipyroope.tumblr.com)!!!!!!!


End file.
